The Legend Of Heroes
|} About the Series is a series of role-playing games developed by the Nihon Falcom Corporation. The first of the series was released in 1989 as Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes, and was part of the Dragon Slayer line of games. It was released for various computer platforms such as the NEC PC-88, the NEC PC-98, the MSX 2, the Sharp X68000, as well as consoles such as the Mega Drive, Super Famicom, and the TurboGrafx-16. The TurboGrafx-16 version would be the only Legend of Heroes title released in North America until the 2004 remake of The Legend of Heroes IV for the PlayStation Portable. The first title was followed by Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes II, released in 1992 for a similar selection of platforms. Subsequent games in the series dropped their association with the Dragon Slayer saga. The Legend of Heroes III, The Legend of Heroes IV, and The Legend of Heroes V comprised the "Gagharv Trilogy", a set of connected games taking place in the same world. After the Gagharv Trilogy conclusion, a new story began with the Sora no Kiseki trilogy (FC, SC and the 3rd). The game's story was sequelled an centralized through games following the same timelines in the different backgrounds. The games are Zero no Kiseki, Ao no Kiseki, and then the Sen no Kiseki duology. ---- The series consists of three main series, and others; :NB: The games are in their intended order; due to an American error when releasing the Gagharv Trilogy. Iseruhasa Trilogy (Dragon Slayer) * (1989) Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes * (1992) Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes II Gagharv Trilogy * (1994) * (1996) * (1999) Trails in the Sky/Kiseki Series * (2004) * (2006) The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki SC * (2007) The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki The 3rd * (2010) The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki * (2011) The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki * (2012) The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki - Evolution * (2012) The Legend of Heroes Kiseki Smartphone Sequel * (2013) The Legend of Heroes: Sen no Kiseki * (2014) The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki - Evolution * (2014) The Legend of Heroes: Sen no Kiseki II Nayuta no Kiseki * (2012) Nayuta no Kiseki Other Games * (2010) Ys vs. Sora no Kiseki: Alternative Saga Heroes News! (11/10/2015) Falcom and Kadokawa games have announced The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky the 3rd Evolution. (11/5/2015) XSEED Games confirmed today that they will launch The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki SC in Europe on November 10. (10/29/2015) XSEED Games has launched The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki SC game in America. The game is now available on Steam and PSP for $29.99 (10/23/2015) XSEED Games has confirmed via their facebook page that The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki SC will launch in America, on both the PSP and Steam, on October 29, 2015. (4/26/2012) Wikia implemented some changes to their Search Orbment.... er, engine. Search results may not appear if your preferences are not checked properly. Please make sure at least "Main" and "Legend of Heroes Series Wiki" is selected under your search preferences by going to "My Preferences" and clicking the "Under The Hood" tab. Social Orbments More coming soon! Lost In Translation Because some of the titles have not yet appeared or have not yet been translated in North America, there may be some errors in regards to the translation of certain names, titles, events, histories, stories, etc. This may include anything from alternate names (i.e. Angis being known as Pillars or Thirteen Workshops also being known as Thirteen Factories) of Japanese versions to spelling or grammatical errors. In regards to the alternate names, we have provided 'redirect' links as well as descriptions in the article so as to include both the English and Japanese versions of that name. We encourage all fans of the series to help contribute and fix any errors they feel are present in the articles on this Wikia to maintain it as a high quality reference to the Legend of Heroes series. Poll Orbment Are you planning to buy the North American version of Trails of Cold Steel on launch? Yes No __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:The Legend of Heroes Wiki